1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held toilet seat lifting device and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to remotely and manually grasp and lift or lower a toilet seat, thereby preventing the user's hand from being contaminated with a hand-held toilet seat lifting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet lifting aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet lifting aids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting or lowering a toilet seat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,658 to Mead et al. discloses a lifting handle for toilet seats or the like. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,091 to Shepard discloses a toilet seat handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,907 to Vaughan et al. discloses a toilet seat handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,246 to De Vargas et al. discloses a toilet seat handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,062 to Gibson et al. discloses a toilet seat lifting aid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,586 to Giallourakis discloses a seat handle attachment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hand-held toilet seat lifting device that allows a user to remotely and manually raise and lower a toilet seat.
In this respect, the hand-held toilet seat lifting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to remotely and manually grasp and lift or lower a toilet seat, thereby preventing the user's hand from being contaminated.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hand-held toilet seat lifting device which can be used for allowing a user to remotely and manually grasp and lift or lower a toilet seat, thereby preventing the user's hand from being contaminated. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.